cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Malleus Maleficarum
Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" |'Official(s)' ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Position |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | JonathanHXC ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Magistrate |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | PewPew ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Minister of Affairs |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | BangBang ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Minister of War |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Dawsun ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Minister of Internal Affairs |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Minister of Foreign Affairs |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Minister of Finance |- ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | ! style="background:###CCCCCC;" | Minister of Recruitment |- | colspan=3 align=center | |- |} Greetings All! The Alliance Malleus Maleficarum has been changed to The Order of The Black Sails. Please see our new Alliance Charter and information here. Yours sincerely, Lady Flue Rohannyas Director of Internal Affairs The Order of The Black Sails The Charter of Malleus Maleficarum Preamble: Malleus Maleficarum is a white team alliance, but supports nations from all color spheres. Nations of Malleus Maleficarum will strive to strengthen the political, economic and militaristic experience within Malleus Maleficarum, and the world of CyberNations. Our focus is to better our members through the advancement of economics, politics and through our military. Our goal is to create an enjoyable atmosphere, while maintaining a respectable and enjoyable environment not only in Malleus Maleficarum, but to members in all alliances, and nations unaligned. Article I. – Membership In order to gain membership of Malleus Maleficarum, our recruits are expected to meet the requirements set by the Director of Recruitment. Once a new recruit has been accepted by the Director of Recruitment, the recruit then is promoted to a member of Malleus Maleficarum. Members of Malleus Maleficarum are not permitted to leave Malleus Maleficarum. without first resigning and giving up rights as a member of our alliance. Members, who have “dual membership” in other alliances, will be expelled from Malleus Maleficarum. Section 1: Malleus Maleficarum Application Procedures (A) Conditions of Applicants (1) Applicants may not be engaged in any form of warfare. (2) Applicants must not be an enemy target by any outside alliance. (3) Applicants must belong to but one alliance, dual memberships are forbidden. (4) Applicants are urged to change to white team, but are not forced. (B) Applicants must be a registered member of our forums; forum usernames must match in-game usernames. Article II. – Leadership Section 2.01: Magistrate – A triumvir leadership to lead Malleus Maleficarum. The Magistrate will oversee and manage the alliance a whole. If a Magistrate resigns from office, the remaining Magistrates will appoint a successor. (A) Rights of Magistrate (1) Leaders of State – The Magistrate are the primary political authorities of Malleus Maleficarum. The Magistrate will decide the political direction of the alliance. (2) War – Magistrates, with the help of the Minister of War, are authorized to declare war at any time. Approval from Ministers and/or members is not required. (3) Promotion – The Magistrate are authorized to promote any users to a Ministerial or Directorial position at any time, with consent from the member to be promoted. (4) Expulsions – The Magistrate may expel any member of any member-level at any time. (5) Charter – May make any necessary changes to the charter without membership approval; however, once the charter has been changed, the new charter must be announced to the membership. Section 2.02: The Generals – The Generals are appointed as the most strategic warriors in the alliance. There shall be 1 General appointed for every 50 members of the alliance. (A) Duties of a General (1) The management and training of nations for war. (a) Teaching new nations the basics of fighting wars. (b) The planning of war, for a victorious outcome. Article III – Foreign Policy Malleus Maleficarum is a peaceful alliance, however, we do acknowledge that there are times for war and there are times for peace. In cases where Malleus Maleficarum is drawn into war the Magistrate reserves the right to declare offensive wars without consent of ministers or members. We are interested in keeping peace within the CyberNation world, and will work hard to defend the peace and freedom of our members. Section 3.01: Malleus Maleficarum at all times seek peace through diplomacy, but also keep in mind that war, at times, is inevitable. Section 3.02: Malleus Maleficarum will protect our members to the fullest extent. Any attack on our members as a hostile act will be handled with diplomacy and reparations. Nations, who refuse diplomacy, will receive a full retaliation by our membership. Malleus Maleficarum nations who are inactive are still protected by our military. Section 3.03: Malleus Maleficarum views all spy operations against a member of Malleus Maleficarum as a direct act of war. Article IV – Tech Raiding While tech raiding is acceptable practice in most alliances in CyberNations, tech raiding is currently off limits to members of Malleus Maleficarum. While we are a new alliance that is growing both politically and in membership, we do not want to risk the chance of being thrown into war because of a tech raid. Members, who violate our non-tech raid policy, will be reprimanded on a case-by-case action. Article V – Espionage Members of Malleus Maleficarum may not, at any time, spy upon members of another alliance, unaligned nations, or nations who hold membership in Malleus Maleficarum. Members who violate this rule shall be reprimanded on a case-by-case action. At any time, if a nation of Malleus Maleficarum is spied upon by a member of another alliance, direct action will be taken against the offending nation. The offending nation will be dealt with by our Minister of Foreign Affairs, and the offending nation’s alliance Minister of Foreign Affairs, or equivalent. Article VI – Nuclear Policy If a member of Malleus Maleficarum is attacked with a nuclear weapon, during a period of which war is not present, and/or the attacker belongs to another alliance, Malleus Maleficarum will not allow a defensive strike against the offending nation. Government diplomacy will take place against the offending nation, and reparation will be demanded. If the nation is unaligned, or a rouge of Malleus Maleficarum, the defender may launch a nuclear attack in defense. Nuclear first strike may not be commenced without permission from the Magistrate, or approved government member. Article VII – Expulsion To officially expel a member of Malleus Maleficarum, a Magistrate must approve the expulsion, and publicly announce the expulsion to alliance membership. Article VIII – Amendments As Malleus Maleficarum grows, so shall its charter. At any time, the Magistrate may make changes to the charter, however, the Magistrate must inform the entire membership of the change, and give at least a 24-hour notice before the charter can take full effect. In times of emergency, instant changes to the charter may take effect. The effect may last up to 7 days CN time. Once 7 days have passed, the emergency change is voided, and the charter will return to its original text. Emergency changes may take place at any time, and consecutively. Signed, JonathanHXC of Thy Amerika, Magistrate of Economics PewPew of Fiddles, Magistrate of Affairs BangBang of Footsy Wootsy, Magistrate of War Malleus Maleficarum Pacts {| border="1" cellpadding="5" width: 100%; border: 1px solid #999; margin: 0; font-size: 95%; background-color: #015; ext-align: center; order-collapse: collapse; |- |'Name'||'Variation'||'Partner' |- |The Magic Hammer Pact || Protectorate Pact of TOOL || The Order of Light |-